


f

by libertarianfurry



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Evisceration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libertarianfurry/pseuds/libertarianfurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras' charity. Another reposted from Tumblr, because i'm probably going to empty that archive soon</p>
            </blockquote>





	f

"Wow," said Enjolars as he pulled his intestives out of his body cavity. "There’s a lot more of this stuf than I thought!" His mesentery stretched an snapped as he pulled the hot, writhing tubes of muscle apart from each other. Grantaire was shaking and crying. "I bet your arms are in here right now, you worthless fucking SWINE" enjolras said to the armless drunkard, who was wimpering in wordless agony, because his tongue had been cut out and jaw shattered. The beautiful apollo-like marble-like man cut the bottom of his colon away from his anus. "You’re going to swalow this all, you wrothelss slug." He shoved the shitty rectum into Grantaire’s magled, bloody mouth. "Now thank me for feeding you." Grantaire’s sobbing stopped as he began to choke


End file.
